The White Order: OC Accepting
by The King of Blaness
Summary: Okay so the real story is set 50 years in the future and the Black Order is now evil. This guy stands up and fights back with a team of awesome OCs. MAIN PAIRING IS OC YAOI. This is the OC application thing, not the real story. T for traumatic histories
1. Form things

a/n bla bla bla. There will be yaoi. DEAL WITH IT. Anyway, I have no explanation for this. So an OC has recently joined the Order (he's 18) and he meets a person who the Order has kept prisoner for many years. Then there are you now some OCs. I'll be putting out a submit OC and I will choose crew members based on however the hell I feel. Everyone will get a debut, but not everyone will be main. I already the two main yaoi guys picked out. Oh, and this is AU. The Black Order is corrupt and evil.

Disclaimer: eh…

* * *

I shall do two demonstrations with the leader and his favorite person ever. This is set 50 years in the future, and the Black Order is corrupt and evil in this.

Name: Cliff Mallard

Age: 18

Gender: male

Country of origin: England

Appearance -

Hair: dark blue, short, slicked back

eyes: dark red

Skin tone/Body structure shape whatever: tanned skin, tall (6'8"), skinny but obviously strong (give me a break I suck alright? '-_-)

Clothes: black trench coat, blue shirt, black pants, black boots

Anti-akuma weapon (or power thingie if they are a parasite type): a large pick that can shrink and enlarge through his willpower (this will mostly be used in defense)

Weapon most commonly used: his fists and a pair of hand guns

Personality: Normally quite peaceful, but very temperamental, aggressive, and protective over his friends and loved ones. If you piss him off or hurt someone he's close to, you end up facing one of the scariest people you will ever meet. He is however very kind to the people he's close to and gentle with them. He loves children and one day wants some of his own. Around people he doesn't like or doesn't trust, he is outwardly cold and very wary. When those people are interacting with the people in his care than he will stay very close to the situation and keep an eye on the them or step in or between the people. He's highly observant.

Sexual Orientation: Gay

History: Cliff grew up in an orphanage and was one of the oldest children. He very often took care of the younger the children, and was very good at standing up to the older kids. He was very well liked, but was the only survivor when the orphanage burned to the ground when he was 12 years old. He ran from the flames and into a nearby village, where he came under the care of the village gun salesman. He quickly learned to use guns, and when he was 15 an exorcist found out he could use innocence to fight akuma and he was brought the Black Order. Two years later he found the Order's evil plan (which I will describe later) and ran off, deciding that he wanted to fight against the Order. Since then he has been trying to form a team and find allies in his fight.

Romances? (yes or no): yes (I already have someone to pair him with)

Extra detail(s): he has a soft spot for animals, especially dogs. he's terrified of fire.

human/rouge exorcist/rouge scientist: rouge exorcist

any pre-story connection to Cliff or Karl?:

Now for the other guy

Name: Karl Ruskauff

Age: 17

Gender: male

Country of origin: Germany

Appearance -

Hair: blond, ponytail goes to shoulder blade, slight fringe of right side of head

eyes: blue, always seem to have slightly psychotic gleam

Skin tone/Body structure shape whatever: pale skin, short (5'6"), skinny, slender, has been mistaken for a girl a few times

Clothes: white dress shirt, sleeveless orange trench coat, brown shorts, brown boots

Anti-akuma weapon (or power thingie if they are a parasite type): his violin

Weapon most commonly used: a bag of throwing knives and his unusually sharp teeth

Personality: He is childish, and to some dangerously insane. Karl is an airhead, and doesn't always notice things so thank god Cliff is highly observant. He is amazing with children due to his childish nature, and loves to joke around with people he knows and trusts. With people he doesn't know he is shy and very quiet, and with people he doesn't trust he is on edge. Whenever he is depressed, frustrated, annoyed, or angry he becomes very withdrawn and aggressive, normally snapping at almost anyone who approaches him. He has a lot of psychological issues that cause his odd behavior and make him very random. He also has abandonment issues and when he gets close to a person he becomes VERY ATTACHED. No matter what he's pretty much always a little on edge and is a bit neurotic.

Sexual Orientation: Gay

History: Karl was abandoned in Berlin when he was four, and lived on the streets till was 8. When he was that he was taken in by a violinist. She took care of him and taught him the violin, but when he was 11 she was killed and he was kidnapped by a group of people. They used him as a servant, and he wasn't allowed to talk in their presence or the presence of guests. As punish they would put him a tall room and hang him by his ankles from the ceiling on a rusty chain above a blood coated mirror, telling him that if he moved he would fall and die a painful death, as well as other stuff I'll get at in the story. When he was 15 he found that he could use innocence and also found that the people was serving were part of the Black Order. He killed them using the innocence (I don't care if that is or isn't possible so don't bother correcting me) and ran away, sneaking onto a boat to England and running hiding in London. The Black Order found him and classified him as a rouge exorcist. He was kept prisoner by them in a glass cage hanging from the ceiling right over where the fall would be most fatal (so right down the middle) until Cliff found him.

Romances? (yes or no): yes (I already have someone to pair him with)

Extra Detail(s): He's DEATHLY afraid of heights and mirrors. Not reflections, just mirrors. He also has a pet crow that rides on his shoulder and head. He's the all knowing master of the violin.

Human/rouge exorcist/rouge scientist: rouge exorcist

Any pre-story connection to Cliff or Karl?:

Yes I know I'm a sick, horrible person. I pride myself in that. Anyway, the reason I put them both is because I'm obviously allowing you to have a previous connection to either of the characters. No family relations though.

When I announce the final cast I will be still accepting OCs.


	2. A note from the author and Cliff & Karl

Me: So I just wanted to mention that I have four spots in the main cast to fill, but everyone will get an appearance. Isn't that correct guys?

Cliff: Definitely.

Karl: I think so. Wait, what are we talking about?

Cliff: The fact that everyone one gets an appearance in the story even if they aren't in our team in the White Order.

Me: Yes, my story with yaoi between you two :D.

Karl: Oh, yaoi! …What's yaoi?

Cliff: Nothing you need to know about.

Karl: But I'm curious!

Cliff: I won't tell you.

Me: Just go Google it.

Cliff: NO!

Karl: Alrighty than! *runs into the other room*

Cliff: *bangs head on desk* WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?

Me: It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Cliff: Thank god he doesn't know how to use a computer.

Me: Yeah…right…let's just go with that…*Karl can be heard whimpering in the other room* I think he figured out which role he is in your sexual relationship.

Cliff: …Why did you teach him how to use a computer?

Me: Again, it seemed like a good idea at the time. *Cliff shakes his heads and goes into the room Karl is in* Don't tell him that there are video cameras in there. Okay, so keep sending in OCs and BE CREATIVE DAMMIT. Not that people haven't be creative so far, I just wanted to emphasize that.


	3. Cast update

OK people I shalt now update. Seriously, we need people to send in more OCs. Anyway, so this is the main crew so far

Cliff

Karl

Must Kass (I can only red not write)

Sara Landan

?

?

Remember, all OCs will show up sooner or later, but these are the main cast so far. I have two more spots to fill! Keep sending in OCs!


	4. Final cast

OK people I shalt now update. Anyway, so this is the main crew.

Cliff

Karl

Must Kass (I can only read not write)

Sara Landan (Anon)

Nova Bookman (RedTheAmazing)

Ace (IncredibleIdiosyncrasies)

Alice Michalski (Light in the Night)

I opened up another spot because I felt like it and I'm the author and I have a hidden main character that was given to me by a friend. You'll meet them later. I'll begin working on The White Order IMMEDIATELY and keep sending in OCs. The White Order needs allies and separate teams and every OC gets one or more cameo appearances.


End file.
